fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Jagody
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki 3. Uczestnicy jeździli na koniach. Przez Beti Małe Krzaczki znów przegrały. Kara chciała pozbyć się Beti, ale Jeck podmienił głosy i to Sara wyleciał. Teraz zabezpieczyłem pudełko z głosami, żeby nikt nie zmieniał głosów. Kto wyleci następny? Czy Małe Krzaczki wreszcie wygrają? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3!! ''(intro) ''U Starych Drzew:'' 'Dawid: '(Do Majkela) Chcesz się pozbyć Maxiliusza? '''Majkel: '''Czemu pytasz? '''Dawid: '''Bo mogę ci pomóc. '''Majkel: '''No to jak chcesz się go pozbyć. '''Dawid: '''To zostaw mi. Ty musisz sprawić żeby Trujące Grzyby przegrały. '''Majkel: Dobra. ' ' U Małych Krzaczków: (Beti i Kajt biegają wokoł domku) ' '''Beti: '''Czemu tylko my biegamy?! '''Kara: '''Ponieważ ja nie potrzebuje treningu. ' ' '''''przed stołówką: Chris: '''Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie nazbieranie jagód, które zwykle dajem wam na ceremonii. Musicie uważać na niedźwiedzie które lubią te jagody. ''' Chris: '''Zaczynajcie zadanie. ''U Starych Drzew:'' '''Zein: '''Gdzie mogą być te jagody? '''Mila: '''Nie wiem. '''Dawid: '''Widział ktoś Majkela? '''Blejt: '''Nie mów mi że się zgubił. '''Zein: '''Znajdziemy go. ''U Majkela:'' ( Majkel znajduje jagody i je zabiera) 'Majkel: '''Udało się! Wszystkich nie uniosę więc musze jakoś zatrzymać Trujące Grzyby. ''(po jakimś czasie Majkel wykopał dziure) '''Majkel: Gotowe. (Majkel idzie spowrotem do obozu, a chwili przychodzą Trujące Grzyby.) Maxiliusz: Patrzcie! To te jagody. (Trujace Grzyby biegną w strone jagód, ale wpadają w dziure) Kenny: '''Kto tu wykopał tom dziure! '''Jejck: '''Musimy się z tąd wydostać. ''U Małych Krzaczków:'' '''Kajt: '''Daleko jeszcze? '''Kara: Skąd ja mam wiedzieć. (Za drzew wychodzą Stare Drzewa.) Blejt: Cześć. Widzieliście Majkela. (Majkel przychodzi) Majkel: Tu jestm i mam jagody. Blejt: Serio! Majkel: 'Tak. Łapice. ''(Majkel daje jagody Karze i Blejtowi.) 'Kara: '''Dziś nie przegramy! ''(Za krzaków wychodzi niedźwiedź) 'Dawid: '''Co tu robi niedźwiedź?! '''Beti: '''Musiał przyjść za jagodami! ''(Kajt bierze kija i odgania niedźwiedzia) '''Kajt: Uciekajcie! Ja go zatrzymam. ' (Wszyscy oprucz Kajta uciekają) Kajt: 'Grzeczny niedźwiedź. ''(Niedźwiedź atakuja Kajta, ale Kajt unika i wskakuje do rzeki.) ''U Trujących Grzybów: (Trującym Grzybom wreszcie udaje się wyjść z dziury.) Kenny: '''Nareszcie. '''Maxiliusz: Bierzmy jagody i wracajmy do obozu. w obozie: (Przybiegają Stare Drzewa i Małe Krzaczki) Kara i Blejt: '''Wygraliśmy! '''Chris: '''Stare Drzewa wygrały, ale wy Małe Krzaczki jeszcze nie. '''Kara: '''Czemu? '''Chris: Muszą tu być wszyscy członkowie drużyny. (Kajt wylatuje z rzeki) Kara: '''Teraz wygraliśmy? '''Chris: Tak. ' (Przybiegają Trujące Grzyby) Jeck: '''Przegraliśmy! '''Maxiliusz: '''To nie możliwe! '''Chris: '''Trujące Grzyby widzimy się na ceremonii. ''Przed głosowaniem u Brajana i Xawiera (w domku): (Dawid przychodzi gdy Brajan i Xawier się biją) Dawid: '''Chciałem z wami porozmawiać. '''Brajan: O czym? Dawid: Powiniście wywalić Maxiliusza, ponieważ to nie dzięki nie mu wygrywaliście. On się starał przegrać. Xawier: '''To nie prawda. '''Dawid: Prawda. Sam widziałem jak kopał dziure przy jagodach. Brajan: '''Co!? '''Dawid: Mówię tylko co widziałem. (Dawid wychodzi a po chwili wchodzi Maxiliusz.) Maxiliusz: '''Cześć. Chciałem powiedzieć wam żebyście głosowali na Jecka, on ma zamiar wywalić któregoś z was. '''Xawier: Kogo? Maxiliusz: Nie wiem dokładnie. Wiem tylko że którgoś z was. No to narazie. (Maxiliusz wychodzi) Brajan: Powiniśmy głosować na Maxiliusza. Xawier: '''Nie bo na Jecka. Nie będe wywalał kapitana. '''Brajan: Przecież Jeck napewno nie chciał by żadnego z nas wywalić. Xawier: Skąd wiesz. Brajan: 'Bo wiem! ''(Brajan i Xawier zaczynają się bić.) ''głosowanie:'' '''Maxiliusz: '''Jeck. '''Jeck: '''Maxiliusz. '''Brajan: Maxiliusz. Xawier: Jeck. na cermonii: Chris: '''Witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii elminacji. Dzisiaj jagody dostają, Kenny, Jejck, Brajan i Xawier. Jeck czy Maxiliusz? Maxiliusz czy Jeck? Ostatnie jagody dostaje... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Nikt! '''Maxiliusz i Jeck: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj obydwoje wylatujecie! '''Maxiliusz: '''To jest nie możliwe!! ''' (Maxiliusz wsiada do helikoptera) Jejck: 'Narzie Jeck. '''Jeck: '''Nara. ''(Przychodzi Beti.) '''Beti: '''Chciałam cie pożegnać. '''Jeck: Narazie. Beti: 'Narazie. ''(Beti całuje Jecka.) ''' ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś wyleciały 2 osoby i Jeckowi udało się odzyskać Beti. Jakie będzie kolejne zadanie? Czy Trujące Grzyby poradzą sobie bez kapitana? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki...3!